Guest characters in Robot Girls Z
A series of Japanese popular culture icons appeared as guest characters in the Robot Girls Z minibokko episodes. Imaichi Moe Nai Musume (Imamoe) and Kore Janai Robo Imamoe (voiced by Minako Kotobuki) is a Kobe Shimbun character used for displaying part time-job ads. Her purpose is to demonstrate that even 'not so good' looking characters like her can sell well. She along with Kore Janai Robo, a popular children's toy made from wood and other materials, appeared in the first minibokko (episode 3.5). Low on work, Imamoe was promised to be the mascot of the Underground Empire by Baron Ashura if she could beat Robot Girls Team Z. With the team challenged to confront the Underground Empire in space on the Navalon, Imamoe appeared piloting a gigantic and just as 'not-so-good' Kore Janai Robo. While Team Z was unimpressed by the mediocre design of the robot and pilot, Imamoe hit Z-chan and Gre-chan with a beam from the Robo's head that made them into a similar design. Grenda-san however got out of the way in time and hit the robot with her Hanjuryoku Storm, hitting a point of damage that actually made the Robo look better. This caused Imamoe to panic as it took away the point of her theme and profits started to drop. The Robot Girls find their opening and use a combined three way Rocket Punch to attack the Robo and cause it to crash into the Navalon; causing their usual massive collateral damage. Imamoe and Robo's appearance influenced use in the January 2015 update of Robot Girls Z ONLINE by using an item called "White Box" which uses Robo for a finishing move. She would appear in the sequel series Robot Girls Z+ helping out Pikadron along with some other people in the Anti-Robot Girls Community in their attempt for revenge as well as a few short cameos. Wooser-sama Wooser is the main character of Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life with a giant version shown as a costume in the second minibokko (episode 6.5). It was violently destroyed by Grenda-san's Screw Crusher Punch. Miyari Miyari (voiced by Izumi Kitta) is the mascot character for Tochigi Prefecture Utsunomiya City. She is a sharp tongued and bossy person who wants to punish laziness, particularly Gre-chan's. After destroying Gre-chan's game console, Miyari was blasted by a furious Gre-chan's Great Typhoon enhanced with poison which corrodes Miyari's outfit. Lerch Lerch (voiced by Toru Inada) is the mascot character for Niigata Prefecture's tourism. He planned to get into politics by pushing a person to get him in office but Z-chan hit him with a Rocket Punch and Breast Fire. Pixiv-tan Pixiv-tan is the main character in Monthly G Fantasy manga PPP of Pixiv-tan as an anthropomorphic representation of Pixiv. She appeared in the third minibokko (episode 9.5), working with Team Z on September 2014 for a publishing event. Pixiv-tan really invited them because she was pairing up with the Underground Empire in order to ruin Team Z's reputation and get her own series called Robot Girls P. However, Gre-chan's illustrations turned out better than expected. Frustrated, Pixiv-tan accidentally blabbed her plan causing Grenda-san to beat her up and the fight with the Mechanical Beast Girls which made the the building they were in collapse. She would later appear in a cameo in Robot Girls Z+. Category:Robot Girls Z Characters